


Call Me Pretty

by themayqueen



Series: The Way You Trick And You Tease [4]
Category: Hanson (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anthem Era, Developing Relationship, Dom/sub Play, F/M, Het, Pegging, Queer Het, Role Reversal, Strap-Ons, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-04
Updated: 2013-10-04
Packaged: 2019-06-11 01:15:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15304200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themayqueen/pseuds/themayqueen
Summary: She had done far stranger things than what she was about to do—the only difference was that she had been paid to do most of those. This she was doing by choice with the man she loved.





	Call Me Pretty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sparkinside (boomersoonerash)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/gifts).



> This was written for the prompt "pegging or frotting." Title comes from "Laid" by James. Written before Pieces Fit, but does sort of fit into the series.

As she waited for Zac to finish his shower, Lily stood in front of the mirror in her closet and scrutinized her appearance. She had instructed him to take particular care in washing himself, so she knew she had plenty of time to prepare for their night. Although she never would have admitted it, especially not to Zac, she was more nervous about what they were planning to do than he was. 

That was silly, though, Lily told herself. She had done far stranger things than what she was about to do—the only difference was that she had been paid to do most of those. This she was doing by choice with the man she loved.

She heard the shower being turned off and knew that meant Zac would join her in the bedroom soon. She took one last look at herself, just to be sure she was ready. Because it was Zac's favorite color, she wore a matching set of blue satin bra and panties. Over the panties, she'd secured the leather harness that held her brand new dildo—blue, ordered especially for the occasion. She usually preferred pink just for the added humiliation factor, like the flogger she'd used on Zac the first time he visited her, but that wasn't their relationship dynamic anymore, so blue it was. She couldn't resist giving the rubber dick a few pointless strokes, laughing at her own reflection as she did it. 

The bathroom door opened with a loud creak, which was followed by Zac's voice. “Lily? Are you ready?”

“Just a second,” she replied. She fumbled around under the harness, feeling to make sure the small vibrator was tucked into place, and switched it onto what she thought was the lowest setting. Its hum was barely audible and through the layer of satin, only enough to tease herself for now. She brushed her hair back, then called out, “The question is... are you ready?”

“I was born ready!” 

Lily rolled her eyes, but pushed the closet door open nonetheless. Just as she'd instructed, Zac was waiting for her on the bed, already positioned on all fours. It was a position she decided she really, really liked him in. She climbed into the bed and positioned herself in front of his face. Even though Zac willingly smiled up at her, she couldn't resist the urge to bury her hand in his hair. He could be feisty at times, even occasionally toying with switching their roles now she was his girlfriend rather than his domme, but when they indulged in something he really enjoyed, he was the best little sub she'd ever had.

“Suck it,” she demanded.

Zac wasted no time complying. Still staring up at her with those big puppy dog eyes, he took nearly the entire length of her dildo into his mouth at once. Lily had to admit, he looked perfectly at home sucking a dick—even a fake one. His plump lips were just made for that sort of thing, although Lily was a pretty big fan of what they could accomplish between her legs, too. Still, she took a perverse glee in watching how enthusiastically he bobbed up and down on the dildo, practically moaning around it. 

Zac had been a hard nut for Lily to crack. He seemed so fragile when he first came to her, and as he told her bits and pieces of his history, she understood why. Even before she could fully admit her feelings for him, she was strangely disappointed to find out he'd been with a man. If it was against the rules to fall for one of her clients, then it was just completely pointless to fall for a gay client. She realized in time that his sexuality—his entire _life_ —was lot more complicated than that.

“Such a good boy,” she practically cooed, petting his hair. “But that's enough. I think you've earned a little reward.”

Zac grinned up at her. “Have I?”

“Mhm,” she replied, reaching for the tube of lube she'd placed on her nightstand earlier. “Of course, I have to get you ready first...”

“I think I'm ready,” he replied, the blush on his cheeks contrasting strangely with the smirk on his lips. “I mean, I may have, umm, started without you... in the shower...” 

Lily gave his hair a playful tug. “Well, I'll have to punish you for that later, won't I?”

“You better,” Zac replied, his smirk growing.

Lily rolled her eyes, choosing to ignore Zac's remark otherwise as she made her around the side of the bed. She settled in behind Zac, the lube still in her hand. She couldn't help giggling at the way he eagerly wiggled his ass toward her. As if she needed another reminder that this was for fun, not punishment. 

Now that they were together, it almost felt wrong to punish Zac. Lily knew that was silly, but there needed to be _something_ to separate what she did with Zac from what she did with her clients, nevermind the fact that she had been slowly closely out their accounts with her and shutting the business down. Still, she knew that Zac sometimes wanted, even needed, a little punishment. It was becoming more and more rare, though, as he worked through the issues that had brought him to Lily in the first place. While they certainly experimented with different things and bondage remained a part of their sexual repertoire, punishment and humiliation were almost a thing of the past.

Lily was glad for that. Working as a domme hadn't given her much time to enjoy a normal sex life. The scenes she did with her clients never became sexual in the normal sense of that word, and no other potential suitor else but Zac had so readily accepted her career. Before him, she really couldn't remember the last time she had sex with someone just because she wanted to.

All that had changed now, she reminded herself, as she stared down at the beautiful boy on all fours for her. She couldn't help notching her vibrator up a bit before she set to work on prepping Zac.

The second her lubed finger came in contact with his ass, Zac let out a whine. Lily brought her other hand down on his ass quickly, but just as a warning. “Come on, you can take it, Zac.”

“I know,” he replied, wiggling a little. “It's just cold, okay?”

Lily chuckled. “You'll be fine, baby.”

Zac nodded, and that was all the consent Lily needed to continue. She let her finger slip inside of him; between the lube and the prep work he'd admitted to doing on his own, it met little resistance at all. Soon Zac was thrusting back against her, urging her to add a second finger. Lily complied, adding just a little more lube, even though she wasn't sure it was even necessary. Her two fingers slid into Zac easily, and she quickly built up a rhythm with them that had Zac moaning loudly.

“Lily... please...” Zac whined. “Please... fuck me.”

A shiver ran through her body at Zac's words. She hadn't told him, but she'd never actually used her strap-on for that particular purpose before. She usually wore it simply to intimidate her clients, to add another level to their humiliation. She'd never actually _fucked_ anyone with it, and she loved that Zac was going to be her first. 

She pulled her fingers out of him and wiped them off on a towel she was glad she'd thought to place on the bed. She slathered a little more lube onto the dildo, just to be on the safe side, then wiped her hand off again. Before closing the small distance between herself and Zac, she notched her vibrator up again, its steady hum now quite loud. For just a second, the increased sensation made her legs tremble, but she regained her balance. 

“Hmm, what's that sound?” Zac teased.

“Nothing you need to worry about,” Lily replied, giving his ass a little slap.

“Yes, ma'am,” he replied, his tone still teasing.

Lily ignored that remark, choosing instead not to waste any more time. She caressed Zac's ass, pulling his cheeks apart and positioning her bright blue dick right against his hole. That made Zac tremble, and she couldn't stop herself from chuckling softly. Without any further warning, she rolled her hips forward, thrusting into him all at once. Zac let out a low moan, and Lily had to stop herself from doing the same. It wasn't as thought she could actually _feel_ her dick inside of him, but just the sight of it turned her on even more.

“Come on,” he whined, rocking his hips back against her. “ _Fuck_ me.”

“You asked for it,” Lily mumbled.

Lily increased her pace, the leather of her harness slapping against Zac's skin as she fucked him. The louder Zac moaned, the harder and faster she thrust. She couldn't get enough of the sounds he made. Usually Zac was stubbornly focused on her pleasure, so Lily treasured the opportunities she got to make Zac feel good. She knew this—getting fucked—was something he'd been missing yet feeling like he didn't even deserve ever since his strange relationship with Taylor had ended just before she met him. Lily wanted him to know he _did_ deserve it. She didn't care that most people would think his feelings for his brother were wrong; she'd fallen for Zac in spite of them, and truthfully, his situation wasn't even the strangest she'd seen in her line of work. As far as she was concerned, it didn't make him a bad person at all, and she wanted him to know that. The fact that fucking him was insanely hot was just a bonus, really.

Lily couldn't even be mad when she saw his hand disappear between his legs. He was strong enough to support himself on just one arm, she knew, so she let him be. She ran her hand up and down his back, finally bringing it to rest in his hair. Even when they weren't playing rough, she couldn't resist the urge to pull on it. 

“Fuck, Lily, I'm...” Zac gasped out.

“Already?” She asked.

Zac nodded. Lily could see his hand speeding up, his breath growing more shallow. She reached carefully into her harness and notched her vibe up to the highest setting. It sent a tremor through her body that caused her rhythm to falter for just a moment. She did her best to match the pace Zac was setting with his hand as her vision blurred and every nerve ending in her body seemed to be on high alert. 

“Oh, god...” Zac moaned, suddenly going rigid beneath Lily.

She continued to thrust as he moaned, but she could feel her own orgasm approaching. When she reached her peak, it took all of her strength just to remain upright. She braced herself against Zac, barely thrusting into him at all as she rode out her orgasm. 

Once the worst of the tremors had subsided, she gasped out, “Fuck.”

“You can say that again,” Zac replied weakly.

Finally, Lily and Zac both collapsed onto the bed. It took nearly all of Lily's strength to pull away from Zac and turn off her vibe. Zac seemed even worse for the wear, laying face down on the bed and still breathing heavily. He whined pathetically when Lily forced him to roll over so that she could remove the bed's now soiled top sheet. Once that was finally done, she pulled a pair of boxers from his drawer and tossed them to him, then headed off to the bathroom to clean herself up and put her toys away.

When Lily finished that and returned to the bedroom, she found Zac curled up on his side rather than on his stomach. He'd managed to pull his boxers on, too, but it appeared he'd fallen asleep immediately afterward. He was snoring softly, and Lily couldn't help smiling at him. Not wanting to disturb him, she carefully climbed into bed behind him and pulled the covers over her body.

As she lay in bed waiting to fall asleep, Lily reflected on the past six months. It had been almost exactly that long since Zac had first walked into her office, looking confused, skittish and a little bit broken. She'd watched him blossom since then, finding himself again and becoming comfortable in his own skin. He'd wasted no time moving in with her once the tour was over and his divorce was final, and Lily had been happy to have him there. It had been a long time since Lily had shared her life with anyone, and she hadn't been sure she wanted to take that risk again. She supposed Zac had helped her to heal, too.


End file.
